


Day's Escape

by esteefee



Series: POI Ficlets [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: finch/reese, coney island! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day's Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



No numbers today. And as much as John is enjoying seeing Finch without his suit jacket or vest, his sleeves rolled up in deference to the extreme summer heat and humidity, if either of them has to suffer another hour in the library with Finch's chain of computers pumping out hot air, John will be tempted to try out his brand-new Colt automatic. 

"Come on. We're going out," John says, and it's a testament to how heat-befogged Finch is that he doesn't even argue, just pushes himself wearily to his feet and reaches for his jacket.  John takes it from him and puts it over his arm, ushering Finch out with one hand to his back.

The chill of the car's air-conditioning is like needles of bliss, but John itches all over - New York has so much traffic, he swears he can feel brake dust and exhaust coating his skin like a powdered doughnut. 

It's a relief when they're out of town and finally get down to Coney Island.  They get out of the car and start wandering. Finch has come out of his heat stupor and starts giving John a history lesson - telling him about Frederic Thompson and Elmer "Skip" Dundy who made a rocket ship ride that flapped its wings to the moon, and how one after another developers had sunk their prospects into the park.

The flush on Finch's cheeks is from the sea wind now, not the heat, and John relaxes and smiles, giving Finch back his jacket when he shivers a little from the wind, and offers his arm.

After a moment's pause, Finch takes it, leaning against him a little. "They called this the 'Playground of the World,' you know. I suppose we don't have much time for play."

"We do today. Do you want to check out the museum?"

"No, no." Finch tightens his arm. "This will do fine."

They walk slowly along the boardwalk until the Wonder Wheel flickers into life.

_End._

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/esteefee/14783436/120758/120758_original.png)   



End file.
